


A luxurious life

by Lhuisuh16



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Trafalgar D, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Canon Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhuisuh16/pseuds/Lhuisuh16
Summary: The au THAT ABSOLUTELY NO ONE ASKED FOR.Law greeat surgeon he is german FUCKING GORGEOUS ALPHA POSSESSIVE AND JEALOUS FOR LUFFY OK ?Luffy cute ass sexy model who needs to be loved and fucked oh shiit he gucci as heell man.Anyways yea they meat´ (pun intended) and they get to love kek.





	A luxurious life

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii , im not good at writing but i have started this prompt and i hope people get to actually like it as much as i do and keep me from not finishing it. I will be trying m best and i am hoping to hear suggestions and even better if someone would help me to beta test it.  
i love this pair with all my heart and so i really hope that at least some of you who like this pair like it.

Lots of people wish to be at the top of the pyramid, to be able to pursue their dream careers. And doing so, some of them have ignored themselves, their feelings and social interactions.  
In this world, not everything is ruled by the ¨type of work¨, but also by the so called second genders. In this story , these two people who live in two different worlds will face changes that will make them realize what they have been losing for a long while.

Travelling is such a pain in the ass, even if you have the luck to be travelling in a jet, this type of life is exhausting. Luffy is a high end class model, his background is unknown to the public. The only thing that has been declared from him is the relationship that he has with two well known worldwide alphas; his older brothers : Ace and Sabo. Apart from that, he is also been considered as one of the most wanted omegas. The alphas who have tried to court him have always ended up acting weird afterwards,but to put it simply, it is just the two overprotective alphas he has as brothers. Luffy himself has announced that he has never been in a relationship as he did not have time for it, and so that kind of information makes him one of the purest omegas there can be.

At this time of the year Luffy is the one that is mostly stressed in this household. Situated in the south of France, Nice to be exact, the brothers own a perfect luxurious villa. It holds 330m2 of space; 8 rooms, 4 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms with an infinity pool with great views towards the neighborhood and the sea. The launching of a new collection always requires an eyecatching model, and at the moment Luffy was the one who had the reputation enough, not that Chanel would have not done it without him,but he worked as an extra diamond in the show. When it was announced that he would be participating , he was shown the different outfits that he was going to try on and show to the audience. Since it is Chanel summer season he has decided to eat less the 3 days before the show itself. He is one of the extraordinary people who can eat as a beast and not get fat at all. Instead his clear skin and gorgeous body can be portrayed as pure perfection. Maybe it is just the fact that he is an omega, but then he has shown his abilities to make fellow omegas swoon over him as well, so at the end he is just basically one of the most prized human beings. He models for both men and women clothing, except for women´s underwear or bathing suits. Though in certain situations he has made some exceptions for certain designers and has also shown more skin that he probably should have… the consequences being that his brothers wanted to kill the people in charge of his photoshoots.

At the moment said person was munching some salted almonds in the clear white couch with an oversized Fear of God hoodie and his Calvin Klein underwear. Not only he works for luxury fashion but he also loves hypebeast items. Strolling through his instagram feed he silently mumbled, ¨ Supreme has become overrated, there are so many fakes as well as Gucci, it is a pity¨.  
¨ Huh , it is pretty curious but i share your opinion, you still work with them don´t you?¨, asked Sabo peeking from the kitchen. It will always be a mystery on how Sabo is able to get word of everything from anywhere he may be , since he is a journalist and a UN translator he usually has the ability to get information from anyone and anywhere. He usually is the one in charge of his siblings since he is ¨the most responsible one¨, maybe it is just the line of work and his maturity, even though he sometimes becomes a real goof in weird situations. As for Ace, well known dj and singer, loves to party so he does not spend much time at home. We can say that he probably lives in Ibiza most of the time.  
¨Yes i still work with them, i mean, they are not bad it is just that i think that i should use brands that i have not tried yet like Kith¨. He abruptly stands up from the couch and walks over to Sabo who is whistling one of Ace´s new songs while placing some avocado and eggs on top of some integral bread.  
¨I will be heading out as soon as i finish breakfast, the show is in Paris so i will just take a train which will take 6 hours more or less. Will you be attending the show today ? Ace will be there for the recent release of his newest album, the director expected you to be there as well and he would like you to wear a customized suit.¨Sometimes Luffy sounded like a robot when it came to work, if you knew him in reality you would actually doubt if it was the same person as in the magazines and commercials.  
After Sabo thought about it he accepted the request and after 45 minutes of eating and talking they headed out to ´Gare de Nice Ville´ and took the train to their destination.  
It was basically Sabo reading some newspaper as the old man he is and Luffy taking in total ´a short 5 hour with 48 minute nap in the train´.  
As they reached ´ Paris Gare de Lyon ´, Luffy received a call from his personal manager.  
¨WHERE ARE YOU??, I HAVE BEEN LOOKING AROUND IN THE STUDIO FOR AN HOUR NOW!!¨. Said mad manager was called Nami, a gorgeous beta who took care of Luffy as if she were his big sister, rumour has it they have known each other for years now, since Luffy would reject anyone who offered to be his manager, instead he just brought Nami out of nowhere and made her graduate from a good university and work for him as his manager.   
¨OH NAMIII, sorry sorry i told Sabo about the show a little bit too late, not my fault at all though. I am in the station right now so my driver should be outside now, sorry i forgot to inform you. Do not worry though, i will be there before you notice, see you !¨. He ended the call and walked towards Sabo who was trying to spot the black Mercedes that was supposed to pick them up.  
Soon enough , the driver appears, Sabo gets in first after placing his stuff at the back. Luffy does not take much since he is going to have to change afterwards and either ways he also has an apartment in the area so there is no need to worry. Suddenly, commotion can be heard coming from Luffy´s back, there are shouts saying ´help please help!´, Luffy as the good angel he is , he runs towards the soon growing crowd and bumps into a taller man.  
He tries to stand up and continue to walk towards the crying person but a hand around his wrist stops him from moving forward.  
¨Are you okay?, it seems that i made a bruise on your knee and i want to take care of it.¨  
Luffy looks up to the taller figure that is holding him in place and as soon as he reaches to stare at those captivating grey eyes his throat goes dry.  
¨Look, i am really sorry, but i do not have much time, i am being nice since i do not wish to hurt people but instead to care for them but there is a kid crying for help and if you-¨.Luffy immediately remembers that he was supposed to go check on the crying figure and go back to his car and mind his business, instead of replying to the man he had in front of him he brushed his hand off and ran towards the child who was now back reunited with his mother.  
The problem was already settled and when he tried to run as fast as he could he felt the cut in his knee,... damn he hoped he did not have to model clothes that showed his legs, suddenly realising he had ignored that mysterious man, he decided to look around but he was nowhere to be found. He ran towards Sabo who was out of the car waiting for him and shouting for him to hurry the fuck up.

While in a white porsche said tall guy was trying his best to navigate through the Parisian streets and get to his appointment in the hospital so that then he could make his way towards the ´Fashion Chanel thing´he was invited to. Trafalgar Law was a well known surgeon and a good pedigree alpha. He loved his work and his lifestyle was not poor in any means. He resides in Berlin, Germany and really did not care about fashion nor social relationships. He had been in some relationships before , like one or two, the rest does not count they are just one night stands and his rut companions. Today was different, he had been invited over by Kid , an acquaintance to the show saying that he had to meet the most beautiful omega he had ever seen and with the pretext that law should be more aware about his surroundings.  
He had the coin, but he would just tell his assistant Bepo to take care of his clothing and superficial stuff since he did not have the time for it. Whilst driving, he started to think about the omega he had thrown accidentally to the floor and how skinny and pretty his chocolate eyes were, though his way of being and way to wear those biking shorts and oversized jacket showed how poor mannered that person was. He decided to ignore the guilt he felt and try to find his way towards the hospital.


End file.
